


Сказка вне времени

by Lirrda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fables - Freeform, Mysticism, Mythology - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirrda/pseuds/Lirrda
Summary: Одна ночь там, где они однажды были счастливы. Для некоторых... Для некоторых это больше, чем жизнь. Возможность быть с тем, кого давно потеряли.





	Сказка вне времени

Ночь Ивана Купалы. Одна из самых мистических ночей в году. Лето дышит полной грудью, июль едва вступает в свои права и, радуясь расцветающей вокруг жизни, потусторонний мир открывает свои мрачные двери, выпуская в мир живых тех, кому никогда больше не суждено появиться при свете дня. Им больше не нужно тепло, они давно там, где уже не бывает холодно, и темноты незачем теперь бояться, но все же... многие из них мечтают увидеть хотя бы первые мгновения рассвета, и раз в год у них есть этот шанс. Одна ночь там, где однажды были счастливы, и всего несколько лучей ласкового восходящего солнца. А для некоторых это больше, чем жизнь. Возможность быть с тем, кого давно потеряли.

 

Ночь в этом году выдалась холодной. Северный ветер продувает насквозь. Вековые деревья тяжело шевелят своими ветками, недовольно поскрипывая на вмешательство в их спокойный ночной сон. Но все это где-то там, вдали. Здесь же, на поляне перед старым озером весь мир затихает, не мешая чужой печали. Ничего не нарушает естественный ход вещей, и только двое влюбленных стоят на краю обрыва. Они не замечают, что творится вокруг: ни мертвой тишины, ни мрака леса за спиной, и даже сотни ярких звезд в темной небе не привлекают их внимания, и лишь тени танцуют в отражении воды. 

Их уже совсем ничего не волнует и не пугает, кроме быстротечного хода времени. Он едва касается самыми кончиками пальцев ее длинных спутанных волос, а ей так хочется ощутить его теплые руки на своей коже, но...

Он грустно улыбается, глядя в ее глаза, когда-то зеленые, а сейчас черные, не отражающие свет, как тот самый омут, у которого они сейчас танцуют под музыку вселенной. Он хочет слышать ее звонкий смех, который давно затих в лесной глуши. Он так хочет ласкать и целовать ее длинные тонкие пальцы, но они навеки изломаны.

Со светлых волос продолжают стекать капли воды, но Она уже давно не чувствует холода. Посиневшие губы больше не дрожат, что-то безмолвно повторяя. Они что-то шепчут, а голоса никому не слышно, но Он понимает и продолжает улыбаться своими бледными губами.

Руки пытаются коснуться раны в груди, но не могут. Его здесь нет. Лишь призрак, которому уже не больно. Он остался где-то там, на поле боя, где был убит, но это неважно. Он почти не помнит. Ни грохота выстрела, ни боли в измученном теле. Только последний миг, когда он пал с ее именем на устах.

Ей хочется пригладить его взъерошенные волосы. Стереть кровь с уголка рта, что до конца времен застыла немым укором на его лице. Хочется, чтобы из взгляда пропал отпечаток предсмертной тоски. Выкинуть прочь эту чертову солдатскую форму, которая не переставая напоминала о войне, отобравшей его. Нельзя. Не в ее власти. У нее есть всего несколько часов рядом с ним. Ничего больше.

И вся эта ночь иллюзия. Просто разрешение почувствовать на одну ночь снова себя живыми и вспомнить когда-то сжигавшие душу чувства. А может быть, наказание. Самое сладкое мучение.

Эта ночь вскоре истечет. Папоротник перестанет цвести и они на целый год забудут о существовании друг друга. 

Она снова станет болотницей, завлекающей в свои сети невинных людей, а Он так и останется лишь призраком погибшего солдата, бессмысленно отдавшего свою жизнь на поле брани. И каждый из них будет искать в своих жертвах друг друга, не помня о своем прошлом, не помня о том, кого ищут.

Но ровно год спустя, они как и всегда будут здесь. Танцевать свой прощальный танец снова. Как это было столетия назад и будет еще долгие века до конца их вечности.

А пока, пока у них есть немного времени. Всего лишь ночь, чтобы пытаться сказать все, что хочется и насмотреться на любимое лицо.

Жаль, папоротник цветет лишь раз в год…


End file.
